Ayuda:ImageMap
Con la función ImageMap, puedes insertar un mapa de imagen en una página Wikia, que permite enlazar a diferentes páginas en diferentes partes de una imagen. Esto te permite utilizar imágenes para mejorar la navegación de tu sitio. Si ya sabes Cómo insertar imágenes, entonces deberías ser capaz de utilizar esta función para insertar una imagen, mientras enlazas regiones poligonales, rectangulares o circulares de esa imagen a diferentes páginas. El software saca etiquetas HTML and para que los navegadores web puedan utilizar estos mapas. ¿Cómo puedo crear un mapa de imagen? El siguiente código crea el ejemplo en esta página: Image:ImageMap.png|400px|thumb|right|This may look like an ordinary thumbnail ... but try clicking the help logo, the sidebar, or the edit link. poly 225 172 253 156 327 158 341 172 326 188 246 187 rect 6 53 272 128 circle 107 260 107 desc bottom-left Image:ImageMap.png|400px|thumb|right|Esto puede parecer una miniatura normal... pero intenta hacer clic en el logotipo de la ayuda, la barra lateral o el enlace de edición. poly 225 172 253 156 327 158 341 172 326 188 246 187 rect 6 53 272 128 circle 107 260 107 desc bottom-left Dentro de las etiquetas ... , la primera línea es el código habitual para añadir una imagen, sin los corchetes. Las líneas que comienzan con "#" son ignorados, por lo que puedes utilizarlos como comentarios. Las líneas que empiezan por "poly" o "rect" o "circle" le permiten crear enlaces. Las coordenadas son para la imagen original de tamaño completo, no la imagen redimensionada 400px en este ejemplo. Para las medidas de coordenadas, abra la imagen a tamaño completo en un programa que las muestre, como KolourPaint de KDE. Nota importante: Las líneas "poly" deben venir antes de cualquier linea "rect" o "circle", o el mapa de imagen no funcionarán correctamente. Contenedor IMAGEMAP Las etiquetas y es el contenedor de los comandos Imagemap. Tu necesitas saber el tamaño completo de la imagen original, no la imagen redimensionada. Puedes hacer clic en la información de la imagen en la página web o utilizar un programa de edición de imágenes para obtener esta información. También puede utilizar el programa de edición de imágenes para conseguir la coordenadas X e Y para los tres subcomandos. Inicio de Imagemap= Imagen a usar= Image:poly.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Click on Map Comandos Poly= poly 122 87 170 112 267 123 267 219 194 255 146 195 Hot Poly Comandos Rect= rect 87 87 300 183 Hot Box Comandos Circle= circle 230 135 37 Hot Circle ____________________desc bottom-left Fin de Imagemap= COMANDO IMAGE ______Picture_____________Resize & where__Title Image:PictureToBe_map.png|thumb|200px|left|Click on Map COMANDO POLY El comando poly pone un polígono en la imagen. El comando es seguido por un conjunto de puntos X Y. El último punto XY está cerca del primer punto XY. command__X__Y__X__Y__X___Y___X__Y__X___Y__X___Y__goto page & cursor over text. _____poly 122 87 170 112 267 123 267 219 194 255 146 195 Hot Poly COMANDO RECT El comando rect pone una caja en la imagen. Inicia con el comando rect command luego el X Y de la esquina superior izquierda y X Y de la esquina inferior derecha de la caja. Cursor text when hovering La primera parte es la página hacia donde se quiere dirigir y la segunda parte es lo que se muestra cuando el cursor se mueve sobre la caja. COMANDO CIRCLE El comando Circle tiene X Y Radius Véase también * Para más información, ver MW:Extension:ImageMap. de:Hilfe:ImageMap ja:ヘルプ:イメージマップ nl:Help:ImageMap